1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to fans but in particular to a simplified process with a means of retrofitting one or more blades of the fan with a filter to extract pollutants from a medium through which fan blades rotate.
2. Prior Art
Fans are commonplace as a means of directing air for purposes of ventilation. There is no other function for ceiling fans as they are now constituted. This invention provides a means that will improve their usefulness significantly. They can be retrofitted to operate in mediums other than air and fans could be set against walls or on floor stands but the filter will perform as long as blades are rotating. This invention will also reduce the amount of dust that normally accumulates on fan blades.